


In Space

by EnterUserNameHere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Astronaut! Percy, Songfic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterUserNameHere/pseuds/EnterUserNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's an astronaut. It's what he's dreamed about since he was a kid, but now that he's actually in space all he can think about is getting home to his boyfriend, Nico. Based on the song In Space by Ludo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do songfics, or one shots for that matter, but I couldn't get this one out of my head so here you go.

Percy stared out the window at Earth. It would be morning back home right about now. His boyfriend, Nico, would be waking up soon. Percy smiled as he pictured it. The way his black hair would stick out everywhere, the flex of his muscles as he stretched.

Percy'd seen the stars closer than most people ever would. He'd even walked on the moon! But he couldn't imagine a better sight than his Nico. He shook his head and tore his gaze from the window. This was crazy. He'd always dreamed of going to the stars and now that he was here all he thought about was Nico.

Space was endless and could be terrifying. There was a chance that he would never even get home. He sometimes wrote to Nico, letters he hoped he would be there to watch him read.

There was a picture of Nico hanging by his bunk. It was nighttime and Nico stood on the roof if their building watching the moon with a small smile on his lips. The two of them used to go up there watch the sky and dream of the day Percy could go see it in person. He'd snapped the picture a month before he left. He wondered if Nico still went up there, waiting for him to come home.

Percy sighed and crossed another day off the calendar. Two weeks and they'd head home. Percy understood now. Being an astronaut was cool, but his place was with Nico. Watching the leaves change with the seasons and dreaming of the stars.

He smiled. Once he got home he doubted he'd want to leave for so long again. Maybe he could take Nico on a tour of their world. After all, now that Percy was up here he didn't think they dream about it so much.

"I'll be home soon, Nico." He whispered to the photo. Percy couldn't wait.


End file.
